


Меланхолия Сотрудника

by WTFAbernathy2020



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Dolls, Photo only, Sculpture
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22629196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFAbernathy2020/pseuds/WTFAbernathy2020
Summary: проволока, фольга, вата, бумага, Jovi, клей, акрил
Kudos: 2





	Меланхолия Сотрудника

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/ec/05/xgAe9To2_o.png) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/c4/b3/XezMasO4_o.png)


End file.
